From Bad to Good to Bad Again
by Sorority
Summary: Kara Stanton is a bad girl with a major attitude, at least until she is sent to live with her uncle, where she meets bad-boy Freddy Jones. NOT a Mary-Sue! And...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**From Bad to Good to Bad Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the School of Rock. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, would I? But I do own Kara Stanton and her parents.**

**Summary: Kara Stanton is a girl with a bad habit of getting in trouble with the law. But she goes too far and is sent to live with her uncle in New Jersey, an uncle who pretends to be nice, but isn't what he seems.**

**When Kara first checks into Horace Green High, things go great, until a trouble maker much like herself, Freddy Jones, gets involved in her life. That's when things go bad.**

Kara Stanton knelt defiantly before her parents; hands tied behind her back so she wouldn't run to her room or hit anybody. Her sage green eyes pierced through her mother, whose bluish-gray eyes were filled with anger, with a hint of fear.

"I'm afraid that after you robbed AmeriStop, Cincinnati can't handle your stupid ass around here," Her father murmured loud enough for her to hear. She harrumphed, shifting her weight.

"Sweetheart," Her mother started slowly, hesitant to continue. "You have two choices..."

"What," spat out Kara nastily, staring evenly at her mother. "Send me to jail where I can rot? Or to some nasty counselor who always says, "M'kay" after every word they say?" Her mother flushed.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," snapped her father automatically. Kara made a face. Her mother began to speak.

"Y-your choices are juvenile court, whereas you'll spend a year there...or we'll send you to Uncle Sheldon's so you can attend Horace Green High."

"Hmph." Kara dropped her head, as if ducking from something. "Uncle Sheldon ain't so bad," She spoke up, lifting her head. "He'll treat me right, unlike some people I know." She looked straight at her father, who blushed.

"Fine. It's settled. Pack your bags; you're going to Uncle Sheldon's. Tonight." Her mother stood up, and tried not to look at her daughter. Kara knew if her mom looked at her, she would burst into hysterics. She stood herself.

"Get this rope off my arms," She ordered, her red-streaked sandy blonde hair falling in her eyes. He stood, and walked briskly over to his only daughter, took out a pocket knife, and cut through the ropes.

"Get your bags packed," Her father demanded, crossly walking out of the living room and slamming a door a few moments later. Kara angrily stomped up to her messy room, and began throwing things into suitcases, until her room was completely empty, besides her dresser and bed.

"Kara!" screamed her father. Kara ran to the top of the stairs, holding only 2 suitcases of her prized possessions.

"What the hell do you want?" She shouted back, thundering down the stairs.

"Don't you use fucking swear words in this damn house!" Her father positively shrieked, slapping her. Kara shoved her father, and ran out to the car, waiting for her mother to drive her.

"Kara..." Her mother sighed. Kara ignored her, pulling on her headphones. She blasted her Walkman, which was playing her Foo Fighter's CD. Her mother gave up talking to her, and drove the hour drive to the train station.

"We're here," Her mother said curtly when they got there. She nudged her 16-year-old daughter, and watched as she yanked off the headphones.

"Please...Kara...just promise me one thing." Kara turned to face her mother, a porcelain-skinned woman with dark hair and bluish-gray eyes. Her face was tearstained.

"What," Kara growled darkly. Her mother closed her eyes for a minute.

"...Stay out of trouble." Kara rolled her eyes, and took the suitcases and the money her mother gave her and went to buy a ticket, to go to New Jersey.

OoOoOoO

Kara got aboard the graffiti-covered train, a smelly train, a hard-to-breathe-in train. She went to the back, piled her suitcases on the seat, and put her feet on the seat, listening to her CD over and over.

She watched as the train stopped every hour or so, and different people from different cultures got on. Black people, white people, Asian people. Old people, young people, middle-aged people. Thugs, preps, morons. Poor people, rich people, average people.

Kara sighed as she shifted uncomfortably in the hard seat, watching night fall. She sighed again, and leaned her head against the cool window. A lyric from a song ran through her head, a song by Kittie.

_**She is not scared to die.**_

_**Best things in life drive her to cry.**_

_**Crucify than learn.**_

Kara looked up, and suddenly sat up, opening one of her suitcases. She grabbed a tattered notebook, the front cover a simple gray.

Her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Life is so fucking dreary now. Mom and Dad practically threw me out on the streets. Well, Dad tried to. Mom was upset that I was leaving. Or were those tears of happiness?_

_Oh well, I'm out of their stupid ass lives, and they're out of my own fucked-up one. _

_I'm moving in with Uncle Sheldon. He lives in New Jersey, the best damn place in my life, as far as I'm concerned. _

_I didn't even mean to rob AmeriStop. It was a dare. Even though I had gotten in trouble plenty of times, I was trying so fucking hard to stop. I wanted to be loved. By my mom._

_Well, the train's stopping now. I better close this and pack it up tight or Uncle Sheldon'll find it and I'll be stabbed in the eye._

Kara snapped her journal shut and tucked it neatly in her suitcases, and walked out of the train, to greet her Uncle Sheldon. A man about 28, 6'8'' with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stood out amongst the crowd under the brilliant light from the street lights. His broad shoulders and muscular arms plainly told anybody that he worked out.

"Kara!" called the man. Uncle Sheldon!

"Uncle Sheldon!" cried Kara with glee. She ran to her uncle, as he swept the teenager into a big bear hug.

"I missed 'cha, lil' girl," He whispered in her ear, his minty-like breath tingling her ear.

"Now, let's get a good look at'cha!" Uncle Sheldon put her down and began to study her. Kara stroke a pose, her baggy blue hooded sweater and her loose jeans hiding her somewhat curvy figure. Her red-streaked sandy blonde was tousled and her sage green eyes were filled with happiness, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"You've gotten real pretty, Kara," Uncle Sheldon said quietly, taking one of her suitcases and leading her to his sleek black BMW. She took a seat in the passenger's seat, just as Sheldon slammed the back door and got in. He started the car, and turned to his niece.

"So," He said, pulling out of the station. "I hear you're a trouble maker." Kara smiled.

"So Dad's told you. That asshole," She swore.

"Hey, no swearing. And no trouble 'round here, y'here? Or you'll have a price to pay," He warned, driving up a busy avenue.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Kara pulled out her headphones and blasted on her music. She watched as the houses got bigger, until they pulled into a huge, beautiful one. There was a house on the left that had a porch on the side, where it met another porch. Kara wanted that porch.

"We're here," Sheldon said softly, pulling off Kara's headphones and grabbing both the suitcases. He led her into the house, up the grand staircase, and to the room with the porch. Kara couldn't believe her luck. She quickly unpacked, and sat on the porch, already furnished and such.

Pulling out the stereo that was in her room, she threw her Foo Fighter's CD in there and turned it on 'Walking After You.'

Kara tilted her head back, and began to sing along softly, popping in some candy in her mouth. Until a male voice broke her thoughts. She sat up, opened her eyes, and saw the hottest boy she's ever seen.

"I'm on your back," The boy sang, a smile playing on his face.

"If you walk out on me, walking after you," Kara sang, the boy joining in. She turned off the stereo, and smiled.

"Name's Freddy Jones. You?" He grinned, and Kara felt she would melt. But...she's never fallen in love. No boy's ever made her melt. They were all afraid of her. But...he didn't know her.

"Kara Stanton." She looked down. Maybe it was because he was the first boy that's spoken to her like she was a human, not some kind of a pet or animal.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Shel's niece or somethin', right?" He asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, got kicked outta my own home, 'cause my parents are a bunch of sorry ass losers who need to get a life. But..." Her voice trailed off as she looked into his chocolate eyes.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until Freddy broke the silence.

"So...what grade are ya in?"

"Tenth...you?" She replied.

"Same. So...you know what teachers ya got?" Kara nodded.

"Uncle got my schedule, 'cause he already registered me. Like my parents knew I would come here. Weird, ain't it?" Freddy nodded.

"Let me see your schedule," Freddy demanded. Kara quickly ran to fetch it, and brought it back.

"Hmm. Morris...advisory....got him...so we're in the same homeroom. We got Ondash together...Stacy.....Wadley/Kazmeier.... Dickens, oh she's such a dick head...and Buckler. So...yeah. **(A/N: Hahahaha, I'm so clichéd. xD.)**" Freddy smiled at her.

"So who are all those teachers? Give me the run down on them." Freddy pointed to Morris.

"He's such an idiot. He tries to be 'cool' but he's so not." Freddy laughed. "Then Ondash. She's the greatest old lady in the world! She's so...happy! Then Stacy? He's the best. Short, but awesome. Let's you chew gum in class. Actually, everyone but Gabbard and Dickhead lets you chew gum. Anyways...Wadley/Kazmeier. I have Kazmeier. Wadley's the greatest gym dude, Kazmeier? She's cool, too. Dickhead, name says it all. And Buckler's cool, too. They make school..." Freddy's voice trailed off.

Kara, however, wasn't going to let him stop just like that. "What?"

"Fun!" whispered Freddy, and fell back, as if he were having a heart attack. Kara laughed loudly.

"Kara! Get ready for bed, you gotta get up earlier than usual to finish with those forms! And get your uniform too..." Kara looked stricken.

"You never said a damn thing about a uniform!" She hissed angrily.

"Oh, yeah...we wear uniforms," Freddy said. "Well, see you tomorrow. I'll help you get to school, I guess...don't die though...just 'cause we have to wear a uniform, God..." He jumped down off the railing he was sitting on and walked into his room. Kara did the same thing.

She sighed, and sat on her bed. She pulled out her journal, and wrote a few sentences.

_Dear Journal,_

_I met my new neighbor. He is so hot. But that doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with him. Or he'll fall in love with me. That is so Mary-Sue._

_I don't like this uniform thing. I mean, UNIFORMS?! Puh-lease, we are too god damn old for stupid plaid skirts and ties. Jesus._

_More later._

Kara closed her book, and placed it in her end table, changed into a pair of old plaid pants, a baggy shirt, and went to bed.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Kara awoke with a startle. Her uncle was standing above her, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my fucking God!" She screamed, practically having a heart attack.

"What'd I say about swearin'? And time to get ready." He left the room, and Kara got up, practically awake anyways from her morning shock.

She dug in the two drawers that her pants occupied, than pulled out some jeans. She sighed. After all, this was the only time she could wear jeans to school ever again.

Kara yanked on a hoodie, this time red, and her sneakers, ran a brush through her hair, and bounded down the stairs. Her uncle eyed her.

"Are you sure you're gonna go like that?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and walked back up to her room, sat down at the vanity, and opened the cosmetics box her uncle bought for her.

Picking through it cautiously, she quickly found midnight blue eyeliner, soft black mascara, and dark purple eye shadow. Kara never wore make-up, but she watched enough fashion shows (courtesy of her mother) to know how to apply it.

In a quick, but careful manner, she put on the eyeliner, and looked in the mirror. A girl with a thin, but noticeable line of midnight blue stared back.

Within seconds, Kara had applied the mascara and the eye shadow, and looked at her reflection. She smiled, satisfied. At least she would look a little better than plain.

Slamming the box shut, she bolted from her room, yanking the door shut. Her uncle was waiting for her by the door, and she sailed out of the house, dancing into the car.

"You look better, Kara," Sheldon said, smiling and starting his car. "And don't forget: You're changing into your uniform at school. They already have your size shoe and waist and such." Kara turned her head, the anger from the night before coming back. It quickly disappeared as the high school came into view.

"Wow," She gasped. It was _huge_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: Uh…yeah. What do you think?**

**To my reviewers: Hanky spanky thankies! A thousand cookies are currently being sent to your house….xD Just kidding.**

**On with le story!**

Kara's eyes widened with awe, as her uncle pulled into the parking lot, pulling into a spot close to the school. They both got out of the car, and with temporary difficulty, got into the building.

"Wow," She gasped, agape. She looked around the hallways, the art work of several 8th graders and elementary kids from the elementary school hanging around her.

Sheldon smiled gaily. "I take it you like it bunches?" Kara nodded. He led her to the office, and they entered the slightly chilly, brightly decorated office. The walls were a simple sky blue, and the floor was a lush navy blue.

"Welcome to Horace Green High. May I help you?" said an automatic-sounding voice. Sheldon nodded.

"We need to pick up Stanton's uniform. And finish registration."

"Fine. Stanton, your uniform is right here, a bathroom is down the small hall, to the right." Kara absentmindedly wandered over to the stout, older woman who sat at the desk, took the uniform, which consisted of a plaid knee-length skirt, white knee-lengths, black sturdy-looking shoes, a white blouse, and a plaid tie. She groaned, and walked into the bathroom.

Plopping on the sickly pale toilet under the dim light of the bathroom, she stripped herself free of her clothing, and slid on the barely chilled clothing items. It took her about a minute to tie her shoes, and then she moved on to the tie.

"Damned thing," She cursed, as she somehow tied her finger into the cloth. Kara shrugged, and threw back her shoulders, making her best prep imitation.

"Like, omigosh! This is, like, so…out!" She stared at herself in the full length mirror. A girl of 5'4'' with sage green eyes and red-streaked sandy blonde hair and a hardly-curvy figure with bitterness in her eyes blinked back at her.

"God, hope I don't automatically be the popular girl," She remarked to herself as she grabbed her other clothes and sailed out of the bathroom. Then she laughed.

"Fat chance." Kara held a steady stare as she came out into the office, the tie still around her shoulders. She handed her clothes to her uncle, who nodded shortly at the secretary and left.

"See ya, honey, I'll be back to pick you up at 2:45!" Kara stared at the secretary.

"Am I turned loose?" The woman nodded. Kara sighed gratefully, and looked at her schedule.

"Yeah…this class. Stupid," She muttered darkly as she headed towards Reading. Freddy was there, talking to a boy with shaggy brown hair, slight freckles and brown eyes. A girl that stood near the boys was standing next to a pixie-sized girl with almost waist-length raven hair.

Freddy glanced up, and caught Kara's eye. He nudged the boy, who turned. Kara smirked, and sauntered over to them.

"This is Shel's niece, the girl I was tellin' you 'bout," said Freddy. The boy smiled.

"I'm Zack Mooneyham, nice to meet you." Sticking out his hand, Zack kept his grin. Kara smacked her own hand into his, and shook it.

"Kara Stanton. So you in Reading, too?" Zack nodded, his hair matching his gesture. Kara kept her smirk as the two girls trotted over to them.

"Freddy, Zack." A prissy-sounding voice spoke up. Freddy turned, and smiled at the pixie-sized girl. Zack did the same to the taller girl.

"This is Summer Hath..." Freddy began, but the girl cut him off.

"I'm Summer Hathaway. You must be the new girl I have heard about. This is Katie Brown." Summer held her head high, and smiled.

"Kara Stanton," mumbled Kara just as the bell rang. The girls and the boys ducked into the class just as a bunch of preps, jocks, nerds, etc. bounded down the hallways.

The students all took their seats, not very quietly, either, despite what the teacher tells them. Ms. Ondash, the teacher's name, walked in, quite crisply.

"Good morning, class," She boomed, not sounding very chipper as Freddy told her.

"'Mornin'," mumbled the class back in unison, the sound of paper being ripped out in the air. The woman strode to the front of the classroom, clasping her slightly wrinkled hands together.

"We have a new student. Her name is Kara Stanton. Kara, why don't you come stand up here and tell us a bit about yourself?" Kara, grumbling curses about stage fright under her breath, stood up, and ever-so-slowly walked to the front of the room.

"Yeah…I'm Kara," murmured Kara, looking straight ahead, not looking at anyone. "I came from Cincinnati, Ohio, 'cause…well, who cares 'bout the reason, but I live with my Uncle Sheldon, and stuff. I like bands like the Ataris, and the Foo Fighters, but…yeah, if you wanna know more about me, then you should ask, which I highly doubt any of you will." She made a beeline for her seat and sat down.

"Well…go on with the morning problem," Ms. Ondash called out from her desk. Kara sighed contentedly, and flipped open her notebook.

While she was struggling with the answer, someone poked her in the back. She turned around, and there sat Freddy, a smirk on his face.

"What?" hissed Kara fiercely. His smirk broadened as he handed her a small, carefully folded paper.

She snatched it, and turned around quickly. Opening it quietly, she read it. In scrawled, sloppy chicken scratch, was a simple word:

Poser.

Kara's eyes flashed and narrowed, as she crumpled up the note and flicked it on the ground. If she found whoever did that…

For the rest of first bell, anger boiled up inside of her, as her eyes scanned the room for whoever might have done it. It could have been the red-head with a major attitude. Or the fat girl in the corner who secretly ate candy. Or it could have been…

The 'could-have-beens' flashed through her mind when she turned as Freddy poked her again. Freddy!

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Kara. Freddy's smirk was replaced with an insincere smile.

"What was the note all about?" He shot back, just as the bell rang. Kara gathered her books and snorted.

"You should know," said Kara sarcastically, walking at a fast pace out of the classroom. Freddy followed her. "You wrote it." Freddy stopped at his locker, which Kara's was two down from his.

"I so did not!" exclaimed Freddy, dumping his books in his locker and grabbing a few others. "Why would I write that to you when I hardly even know you?" Kara glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why would _ANYBODY _write that to me when they hardly even know me?" Kara replied tonelessly, as she sauntered off to her next class, which was Art. Freddy started after her, but stopped.

"I didn't write it, so why should I go after her and bug her and stuff?" He asked himself, as he sailed into Science.

Kara, walking down two flights of stairs, sighed as she headed into Art, while others purposely bumped into her, flailing around.

"HAHAHA!" laughed a loud, obnoxious voice suddenly, as she put her hand on the knob and was about to turn. She whipped her head around. In front of her stood an African-American boy about her age, with closely-shaved dark hair and dark eyes. He had an eyebrow raised, and was smirking, similar to Freddy.

Rolling her eyes, Kara shoved the door open, and into a small boy with glistening red hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She muttered darkly, helping him up. The boy came in behind her.

"What's wrong, Christmas Tree?" snarled the boy. The boy, who somehow resembled a Christmas tree, slowly turned red.

"I, uh, was pushed and fell 'cause of the door," The boy stammered. The boy smirked.

"Well, Mr. Kendall, watch what you do," The boy growled. Kara just held her head low, and plopped in a seat.

"HEY!" roared a voice. Kara jerked her head up to see a pretty girl with blond hair to her shoulders and slightly cross-eyed blue eyes glaring down at her.

"That's my seat." Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't see your name on it," She retorted. The girl clucked her tongue.

"Ever heard of assigned seats?" Kara sighed, and stood up as if she were going to leave. Instead, she balled up her fist, yanked it back, and let it fly in that bitch's face…

"Hello?" The girl was nudging Kara. She yelped.

"Are you awake? It's the end of the second bell." Kara wiped her eyes. Did she fall asleep when she sat down and ignore class? She looked up at the clock. Sure enough, it was time to go.

"I must've not gotten enough sleep…but that was fun when I punched you in the face," She mumbled.

"Pardon?" The girl didn't wait to hear her answer, she danced her way up to her friend. Kara sighed, and dashed to her locker, which was on the other side of campus.

"MOVE!" shouted a voice behind her. She didn't turn, just ran really fast, running into people and knocking them down, yelling apologies over her shoulder.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she sped down the hallway to her locker, and ran into someone, knocking her and that person down.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" Kara asked, sitting up. Since when did she care about feelings?

"Yeah, fine, fine, but watch where you run," said a familiar male voice, followed by another.

"Peachy keen," The other one grumbled. Kara stood up, helping the both of them up. It was Freddy and Zack!

"Why do I keep running into you?" She growled, opening her locker and tossing her books inside. Freddy grinned and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Your fate is tellin' you that we belong together," Freddy purred in a fake-sounding husky voice. Kara laughed.

"We belong together just like vinegar and oil," Kara said, walking off to her Math class. Freddy followed her.

"But don't vinegar and oil mix well?" Freddy asked stupidly. Kara rolled her eyes. How stupid can one guy get?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: …**

**A/N: Thankies again for my reviews! And S.S.I, I'm not sure, either, I just put down the first that came to mind XD **

**And Kara's looks are based off of me, but her attitude is different. I'm not bitchy, and I'm far from being curvy. Or thin. Yeah. But thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, yeah, and my school just recently got a new girl. She was your average Mary-Sue, without the School of Rock and the Freddy-Zack falling in love with her instantly. Instead, all the boys, except the gay ones, in 7th grade fell in love with her. And she's not even that pretty. She has the blond hair and blue eyes and that figure that guys drool over, but…yeah. Anyways…**

**Here's Ch. 3!**

"Freddy! Didja get a new girlfriend?" cried a deep voice when Kara walked into the Math class, a dreary-looking room decorated with pictures. It was obvious Freddy was behind her.

"Nah, this is a newbie. Kara Stanton." Freddy gave Kara a little shove. Kara felt like turning around and punching his lights out, but she held her breath. Instead, she stiffly walked to a seat in the back.

"Kara, Kara, Kara. Gorgeous name. By the way, mine's Stacy." The short man with dark hair walked to the front of the room, a pointer in his hand.

"Class, you know what to do," He announced loudly. Mr. Stacy pounded the pointer on the board, indicating that the class had work to do. "Kara, this is called Now Work. We work on 5 or 6 simple math problems, either reviewing or giving a sample of what we're learning next." Kara nodded shortly, and hunched over her paper, pretending to work hard, until something poked her in the ribs. She jumped.

A snicker came from the side of her, and her head shot up. Freddy, Zack, and Katie were all snickering. Kara gave them a dirty look, until Freddy threw a piece of paper at her.

"Read it," He hissed. Kara snatched it off the ground.

"No talking," Mr. Stacy called. Freddy and Zack snickered again. "Dudes, I'm serious." The snickering stopped. Kara, biting her lip to keep from laughing at Freddy and Zack, opened the paper. In tiny, neat handwriting, obviously a girl's, it read:

_You've heard of School of Rock, rite??? _Kara smirked. Of course she has. Picking up her pen, she wrote back in her somewhat neat handwriting:

_Are you fucking insane? Of course I have! _She folded it back up, and flicked it at Freddy, who handed it to Zack, who handed it to Katie. Katie opened it, her eyes darting over the writing. Then, picking up her pen, she wrote something down, folded it, and handed it to Zack.

"Give me it," She hissed to Freddy before someone could even blink. Freddy rolled his eyes and did a perfect imitation of a prep being annoyed.

"Like, here you go, and like, that hair is totally split!" Kara tittered, and snatched the letter from Freddy's grasp. Opening it, Kara quickly read it:

_O, cool, cool. Im in it. U play n e instruments? I play da bass. _Kara picked her pen up, and wrote back:

_No. But I can kinda sing. But…I have to warm up b4 I can do n e thing. Or I sound like a dying cat or a cat n heat. _Kara folded it and flicked it at Freddy again, waited for a few moments, and received it back.

_Cum 2 da bathroom after math n warm up n sing 4 me n summer. Shell b da judge of ur singin voice. O, n I think Zack has a thing 4 u! LOL jk. _Kara laughed. Zack paid as much attention to her as she paid attention to school. She wrote a quick reply:

_Ok, whut class u have next? I have social studies, den lunch. U? _Kara flicked it to Freddy.

_Same. C u n da bathroom! _

"Okay, class, two minutes, go!" The class burst into talk, checking answers, but mostly just conversation.

"Don't forget, Kara," Katie called over to Kara. Kara nodded. Freddy and Zack, being the curious duo they are, glanced at each girl.

"Don't forget what, Katie?" Zack asked sweetly. Katie coughed.

"None of your business." Katie playfully punched Zack, who leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. Kara smirked.

"_Zack has a thing for me, my ass!" _Kara thought laughingly. Freddy sighed, breaking her thoughts.

"So…next class we have is…gym." Kara nodded. Freddy rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and leaned back in his chair, forgetting it was connected to the desk. The chair fell back, causing the desk and all his books to fall on his face, stomach, and arms.

"Dude, Freddy, what the heck happened?" Mr. Stacy asked, running over to Freddy. Freddy, trying to sit up, but failed, just laid back.

"Leaned back in my chair." Zack burst into laughter, along with the rest of the class. Kara began to snicker herself.

"Dude, don't do that again." Mr. Stacy walked to the front of the classroom, as Katie and Zack helped Freddy get out of the desk, and Kara picked up his desk and books.

"Dude, I wish one of the girls fell back! We woulda saw some panties!" called out a voice. The class tittered, until Mr. Stacy smacked the board.

"Let's get to work!"

OoOoOoO

Kara sighed, and walked to the bathroom, where that prissy girl and Katie would be, waiting for her warm up and sing. Like she was going to sing anywhere.

"Finally!" Katie grabbed her arm when Kara reached the bathroom. Then she lowered her voice. "Summer isn't going to approve, but me and you are skipping class." Then she lifted her head and walked into the bathroom.

"Summer, you've met Kara." Summer lifted her head from her Palm Pilot, and nodded shortly.

"Warm your voice up. And Katie," Summer said warningly. "No skipping class."

"Damn," Katie whispered. Kara grinned. Summer straightened her shoulders, and picked up her head.

"Okay, Kara, please warm up, and sing a little tune for us." Kara rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"If you insist." Kara looked at her feet and lifted her head again.

"One black beetle bled black blood, the other black beetle bled blue," She sang in a low voice, and began to get faster. When she finished, she moved on to the second warm-up song.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1." Kara went faster, not once messing up the numerical sequence.** (A/N: I actually do that in (gay) choir. I never mess up the sequence. I RAWK! ) **Summer's grim-like face softened.

"Nice voice, for a warm-up," She said. Kara smiled, and tossed her hair back like a prep.

"Okay, what song can I sing?" Kara asked. Summer looked at Katie, who shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Kara smirked again.

"There are times when you get suckered in, by drugs, and alcohol and sex with women, m'kay… " began Kara, her voice wobbling a little bit. Summer nodded, and Katie looked at the ceiling.

When Kara finished, Summer smiled a lopsided smile. "Pretty good. We could maybe use you as a back-up singer when our other ones go all blah." Kara beamed.

"Oh, thanks!" She said happily, squeezing Summer in a big hug. Then she stepped back, shocked at her behavior. Her cheeks flushed, and she backed up.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked, stepping forward. Kara choked on her saliva, and ran down to Social Studies. Katie followed her.

"Why'd you freak out like that?" Kara shrugged, and sat in the back. Katie plopped next to her.

"Is it Summer? I mean, she can be scary when she gets down to business. But under that, is a smart, beautiful, helpful friend." Kara shook her head, her lips pursed.

"Oh…never mind." Katie turned her attention to the bald teacher that walked into the room. Kara sighed, and flopped back.

"Hey. I'm Mr. Gabbard." The middle-aged man walked up to Kara's desk, and smiled. "Social Studies teacher." Kara kept a cold stare, and looked up, then plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kara Stanton. Nice to meet you." Her voice was cheerful, but hollow. She looked up at the clock. 10:50. How much torture can a girl take??

Kara just slumped her head on her desk, completely oblivious to the class around her. Until something poked her in the ribs.

"_WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE POKING ME TODAY_?" screamed Kara, her voice cracking. The class looked at her, and several of the obvious LTAPP, Let's Talk About People Preps, who were standing, began whispering and walking out of class. Kara looked over at Katie. She was gone.

Sighing, Kara gathered her things, and walked to her locker, dumped her load into it, and walked to Gym, when she tumbled over.

"_DAMN IT!_" She shouted. Kara spun around on her butt, burning it, and looked at the person who ran into her. Then she groaned. Freddy again!!

"Why are you following me?!" She demanded, completely forgetting they had the next class together, wherever that was. Freddy chuckled.

"How are you going to get to Gym when you don't even know where it is?" Freddy asked, smirking. Kara blushed.

"Wander around until I get a clue?" She joked. Freddy laughed, and began walking again. Kara followed him. They reached what seemed to be the gym door, but they stood there.

"Aren't we going to be late?" asked Kara. Freddy nodded.

"Yeah, but let them look for us." Freddy grabbed Kara's hand, and began running down the hall, ducking into the boys' bathroom.

"Um, this is the _MEN'S_ room!" Kara objected. Freddy smiled.

"Duh. The perfect place to cut class. They _NEVER_ look in this bathroom!" Freddy looked at Kara, and sat on the chilly heater. "Have a seat." Kara obeyed.

They sat there, talking, until a stout, red-headed hall monitor waddled in, and gasped.

"Hey! You're supposed to be in class! And no women in the men's room!" He exclaimed in a squishy-sounding voice. Freddy, who was then picking at his nails, looked up at the teacher's aide.

"Ah, fuck off," Freddy announced. The man sputtered and stammered, spit landing on Kara.

"_HEY! _Watch where you spit!" Kara growled. The man backed up, falling into the trash can, quickly got up, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Shit," muttered Freddy. "We got caught." Freddy grabbed Kara's hand again, and ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, and up some weak-looking stairs that were dusty and dirty, until they came up to a dark creaky floor.

"Another hiding place for when you get caught in the bathroom," Freddy said, smiling. Kara looked around, hoping he wouldn't see her reddish cheeks, even though it was dark. Falling for Freddy...already? No...no way. No way, Jose!

"No way, Jose!" She said out loud. Freddy turned.

"What'd you say?" Kara flushed.

"Nothing..." Kara stopped, in front of old, abandoned, dusty lockers. Gingerly, she opened it, and a bunch of dust came out.

"Ugh..." She muttered. She coughed, and groped around inside, not really looking for anything.

Meanwhile, Freddy was inspecting the old classrooms, poking around in drawers, grabbing things, shaking things, and throwing them.

"Whoa," He whispered, opening a drawer. Pictures of a hot woman fell out of the bottom, and Freddy dove for them.

"What's this..." He mumbled to himself, flipping them over. There was scrawly handwriting, something that said, "_Jess, sex was great. Love, Mike._" Freddy rolled his eyes, and flicked them out of his grasp, and closed the drawer. He was hunting in another desk, when he heard a loud _YAHHHHHHHHHHHH_!

"Kara?" shouted Freddy, dropping a folder and running out of the room. Kara was under a hill of dust, and old, moldy gym clothes. Ew.

"GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" She screamed. Freddy began to snicker, and laughed.

"This isn't funny!" She fumed, throwing the dust off herself. Freddy grabbed her hand, and helped her up. They stood there, the only noise around them was Kara dusting herself off. When she finished, she sighed, and leaned against the wall. Freddy just stood there, looking around.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kara asked. Freddy didn't answer; just leaned forward, lips puckered...

**Hahaha...a cliffhanger! Muwahahahaha! I am so eVille! Review! And, by the way, it's not gonna get all, OMG, smoocheh! Or Mary-Sue. :D**


End file.
